iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suite Life of Zack
This article is about the 2005 TV series. For the spin-off series, see: The Suite Life on Deck The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (also referred to as Zack & Cody) was a horrible American teen sitcom that ran on Disney Channel from March 18, 2005-September 1, 2008. It was about two stupid boys named Zack and Cody who live in a stupid hotel called the Tipton Hotel and cause havoc to the grown-ups. The series premiered on Disney Channel on March 18, 2005 and was cancelled on September 1, 2008 because the show was so stupid that no known 90's Kids ever watched it. Unfortunately, on September 26, 2008, Disney Channel aired a spinoff of this show called The Suite Life on Deck. That show ran on the evil Disney Channel from September 26, 2008-May 6, 2011. The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is also one of the worst Disney Channel shows of all time, ranking at #7. Description The show The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is mainly about two twin boys who cause havoc in a big hotel called the Tipton Hotel. Zack and Cody are two spoiled kids who have 2 sisters who are also spoiled brats named London and Maddie. They have a mother, and the hotel manager is Mr. Moseby, and the room service man. Zack and Cody (played by Cole and Dylan Sprouse) are hyperactive boys that run around in the Tipton Hotel. There is also Zack and Cody's older sisters named London (played by Brenda Song) and Maddie (played by ) who are spoiled brats just like their brothers. History Development of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2002-2005) The history of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody traces back to 2002, with Lizzie McGuire and Even Stevens. The show's origins trace back to these shows because they were all sitcoms and they sucked like most Disney Channel shows today, except that these shows were way better than this garbage. At the time Disney Channel wanted to create a teen sitcom similar to their shows such as Lizzie McGuire, Even Stevens, and That's So Raven in order to compete with Nickelodeon and appeal to older kids and teens between ages 6-17. Around Fall 2002, Disney Channel writers and directors came up with the idea for a teen sitcom about two spoiled boys named Zack and Cody who live in a big hotel and do stupid things all the time. The characters were joined by two bratty sisters named London and Maddie who always mess up at things and get Zack and Cody in trouble. They have a mother who works hard and takes care of the boys, the hotel manager named Mr. Moseby, and the room service man. The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005-2008) On March 18, 2005, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody first premiered on Disney Channel. It became popular with older kids and teenagers, but it was strongly disapproved by most older audiences and adults, especially from those who grew up with Disney Channel in the 80's and 90's. The show ended on September 1, 2008. The Suite Life on Deck (2008-2011) On September 1, 2008, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody was cancelled from Disney Channel but the show was still popular even after it ended and Disney gave the series a spin-off called The Suite Life on Deck. On September 26, 2008, The Suite Life on Deck premiered on Disney Channel and continued the story of the twins after the first show ended. It was about Zack and Cody and their family living on a cruise ship and doing the same stupid things and causing havoc to the people on the ship. The Suite Life on Deck ended on May 6, 2011 from Disney Channel. Modern Disney Channel age (2011-present) In 2011, Future (Coming 2020) Coming 2020 Legends Coming Soon Criticism and Controversy The Suite Life of Zack & Cody has been criticized due to the show being about spoiled kids who live with 2 spoiled brats named London and Maddie, their mother, the hotel manager Mr. Moseby, and the room service man. The show is criticized for the show being a teen sitcom and having constant laugh tracks every 15 seconds. Another criticism is that the show is not even funny at all, when the girls watching this show are constantly laughing at the show because they think that it's funny when it's actually not! Also, this show has nothing to do with Walt Disney, the man who created Disney for a reason that's totally forgotten nowadays. Zack's underwear controversy In 2005, a lost episode of this show featured a scene involving Zack and Cody "dry-cleaning" their underwear. The scene appeared in a trailer preview of the show with the same clip. It was seen in a lost episode of the series but the legend says that the title of the lost episode is "unknown". In the episode, Zack and Cody were dry-cleaning their underwear and the rest of their clothes, and they made foolishness about the joke. Later in the episode, their mother finds out what happened and asks them "You had your underwear dry-cleaned?". Then, Zack replies to his mother "it feels good!" And then the audience is laughing in the background. This scene is controversial for its bathroom humor and naughty jokes. This episode is one of the many episodes with toilet humor in the show. This is also another example of why the series is criticized for its dirty humor. Trivia * This show is one of the worst Disney Channel shows of all time, ranking at #7. * This show came out before Hannah Montana. * This was one of the first crappy teen sitcoms of Disney Channel history. * The show came out on Disney Channel in 2005, about a year before Hannah Montana. * This is one of the first few Disney Channel shows involving teenage girls. * See also *Disney Channel *Hannah Montana *Miley Cyrus *The Suite Life on Deck *Wizards of Waverly Place *Sonny With a Chance *Good Luck Charlie *Teen Disney *Selena Gomez *Justin Bieber * References # Coming Soon # The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki ©2015 Iannielli Productions